


You Turn Me Back Around

by awriterofthings



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Only one person can easily convince Maya to not overwork herself and to enjoy a night out with friends instead.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 5
Kudos: 292





	You Turn Me Back Around

**You Turn Me Back Around**

Maya was sitting in her office so lost in her work that she didn’t hear a knock sound at the door. After a few seconds, the door opened and Andy walked in with Vic. At seeing her friends in their street clothes, Maya quickly remembered their plans to go out for drinks and unwind from the crazy week they had.

“Maya, what the hell?” Vic began. “It’s girls night. Let’s go.” Maya opened her mouth to reply but was instantly interrupted by Vic. “No to whatever you are about to say. When’s the last time all three of us hung out? You can’t ditch us.”

“She’s right,” Andy agreed. “It’s been a while and I was looking forward to this.” She nd Maya had been working on repairing their relationship and even though things weren’t perfect, they were getting back on the right track.

Maya looked down at the paperwork scattered in front of her. “I shouldn’t have promised.” She gestured to her desk. “I have so much to do and I’m already behind.”

“You can play catch up tomorrow,” Andy insisted.

Vic clapped her hands together. “Great, problem solved. Come on, firefighters pay half-price from nine to ten tonight and I plan on doing all my drinking in that time frame.

“Just let me finish this one thing and I’ll meet you guys there.” Maya hoped they would take the compromise.

Vic looked to Andy. “Do you trust that?”

Andy shook her head. “Not at all. You’ll just stay here and let time get away from you.”

A knock sounded at the already open door and Carina walked in with a smile looking breathtaking in suit pants and an elegant blouse.

Maya felt a little tension leave her body at the sight of her girlfriend. “Carina, did we have plans?” she asked, guiltily.

“I bumped into her at Grey-Sloan and invited her,” Vic answered and then looked to Carina. “She’s trying to bail on us to do paperwork.”

Carina tutted as she approached the captain. “You work too hard,” she said, gently as she knelt down in front of Maya. “Let yourself have some fun.” She took one of Maya’s hands into her own and rubbed her thumb over the woman’s knuckles as she spoke. “Can whatever you’re working on wait until tomorrow?”

“Technically, yeah,” Maya answered, avoiding eye contact. She knew if she looked into Carina’s eyes, she’d be a goner.

Carina smiled. “Great, then you’ll come with us?”

Maya pointed to the papers on her desk. “I just really wanted to make a dent in this before tomorrow.”

Carina reached out, cupping Maya’s chin, which caused Maya’s gaze to meet hers. “ _ Per favore, bella. Ho bisogno di te stanotte.  _ I’ve had a chaotic day and would love to spend time with you. If you want to wrap things up here, we can meet you at the bar.”

Maya leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Carina’s lips. “No, it’s okay. Let me just get changed and we can go.”

Vic and Andy looked on surprised as Maya stood up without anymore resistance. As Maya slipped by them to head to the locker room, Vic and Andy simultaneously turned their attention to Carina.

“How’d you do that?” Vic asked, still in awe.

Carina frowned. “Do what?”

“Make Maya agree to something when her mind was already a hundred percent made up,” Andy clarified.

Carina grinned. “I just asked nicely,” she said, simply, before leaving the office.

Vic pondered for a moment. “It was the Italian.”

Andy nodded in agreement. “Had to be.”

  
  


Maya was sitting with Andy at a table in the bar while Carina and Vic played darts. She watched on with a smile as Carina threw her arms up in celebration after getting really close to the bullseye.

“I can honestly say,” Andy began, “I have never seen you like this with anyone before.”

Maya took a sip of her beer to busy herself. She wasn’t good when it came to talking about feelings. It made her uncomfortable even if Andy was her best friend.

Andy leaned across the table. “Hey, I’m happy for you. I’m glad you’ve found someone you care about so much.”

Maya looked down at the table and took a deep breath before looking back at Andy. “Thank you. I…,” she took another sip of her beer, “I feel deeply about her.”

Andy chuckled at Maya’s avoidance of the word she really wanted to use. “I can tell she cares  _ deeply _ about you, too.”

Maya smiled. “She’s been great, Andy. Like,  _ really  _ great. Anyone else would’ve hightailed it by now. Hell,  _ I  _ would’ve hightailed it by now.”

Andy reached out to place a hand over Maya’s. “Don’t do that. We like her.”

“Don’t worry. I’m trying not to mess things up.” Maya fiddled with her beer bottle. “She has this way of just calming me down and making things feel okay. I’ve never known anyone like her.”

“And does she know you feel that way?” Andy asked.

“Maya!” Vic called as she and Carina approached the table with a refill of drinks. “How the hell did you score such an awesome girlfriend?”

Maya looked at Carina, thinking back to the night they met. “I chose not to drink alone.”

Carina bent down to place a kiss on Maya’s lips but as she began to pull away, Maya deepened the kiss. Once the kiss ended, Carina whispered something into Maya’s ear before nipping at her lobe. “Vic, another game?”

“Hell yeah!” Vic said, excitedly. Once Carina was gone, she looked at Maya. “She’s a keeper.”

Andy laughed as Vic returned to Carina’s side. “I don’t think you’re getting your girlfriend back for a while.”

Maya smiled, glad that her friends enjoyed Carina’s presence as much as she did.

  
  
  


Later that night, Maya was sitting on the couch in her living room while Carina was lying down with her head resting on the firefighter’s lap. Neither had spoken much, they were just relaxing and enjoying each other’s company. Maya was running her fingers through Carina’s hair with one hand while the other held a glass of wine.

Carina turned so that she could look up at Maya. “Thanks for coming out tonight.”

Maya bent down to kiss the doctor. “Thanks for getting me to go out.”

“You had fun?” Carina asked against her lips.

Maya kissed her again. “I did. I needed tonight, I just didn’t know it.”

Carina sat up, taking Maya’s glass. “You should go out more often.” She finished the wine and placed it on the coffee table before pulling Maya up from the couch.

Maya followed as Carina pulled her towards the bedroom. “I’ll try.”

“Good.” Carina turned to face her girlfriend, draping her arms on either side of her shoulders. “We should do something fun again next week.”

Maya placed her hands on Carina’s hips and her gaze drifted to her lips. “I can think of something fun we can do right now.”

Carina tilted her head to the side as Maya placed kisses along her neck and jaw. “Will you join me for a dinner at Bailey’s?”

Maya kissed Carina for a few seconds before pulling away, nipping at her bottom lip. “Okay, just let me know when.” Maya opened her room door and tugged Carina inside.

“And my brother will be there,” Carina added, cautiously.

“Okay,” Maya said as she closed the door.

Carina looked skeptical. “Okay?”

Maya cupped the side of Carina’s neck and caressed her jawline with her thumb. “I’d love to meet your brother. I want to learn everything about you and meet the people you love. You’re important to me, Carina. And I hope you know how much I appreciate you. Every time I go the wrong way, you turn me back around. I… I want us to keep moving forward.”

Carina beamed as her heart stuttered in her chest at the confession. She pulled Maya in for a passionate kiss, happy to hear that she saw a future with her. Carina began placing lingering kisses along Maya’s face and neck, muttering in Italian every so often. She placed a final kiss on Maya’s forehead and met her gaze. “I want to keep moving forward with you, too.”

Maya grinned as she began to unbutton Carina’s blouse. “We can start by moving toward the bed,” she said before connecting their lips. Carina smiled against Maya’s lips and did just that.

  
  



End file.
